In casinos, slot machines, video poker and video keno machines have widely been played for fun and enjoyment by the public. As is well known, players make a wager, which can be by tokens or monetary coins such as quarters, and thereafter play the machine to obtain an outcome. Based upon the outcome, the player either wins or loses, and if the outcome is a winning outcome, the player is rewarded. The reward for any winning outcome is based upon the frequency of that outcome occurring versus other winning outcomes and losing outcomes. The payoff, or reward, times the outcome frequency defines a payoff frequency for that outcome. The sum of all payoff frequencies for all winning outcomes versus the total of all outcome frequencies, both winning and losing, should provide the casino with a profit (sometimes referred to as the hold) which makes providing the game profitable to the casino.
Some current slot machines provide players with the opportunity to make choices. One such machine which is quite popular is a video poker machine. As is well known, these machines include a data processor which randomly selects an opening hand of five cards from a data structure containing data of the 52 cards of a deck of cards (or 53 cards for Joker's wild video poker machines). The player opts to discard some or all of the cards of the opening hand for which replacements are dealt from the data structure. Depending upon the final constructed hand the player either loses or is rewarded. Payoff frequencies for these machines are such as to provide the machine with typically approximately a three per cent hold. This hold can be adjusted by adjusting the payoff for one or more outcomes since statistically the outcomes, e.g. four-of-a-kind, will occur based upon the constituency of the data representing the cards of the deck, and a particular frequency from that data that a four-of-a-kind will be obtained.
Heretofore unrelated to slot and video poker machine technology is sports wagering. From a dollar amount, wagering upon sporting events represents the greatest volume of betting in the United States. Of sports betting, wagering upon the game of American football constitutes the largest percentage of sports wagering. In casinos at least in Nevada, wagering is permitted relating to actual games being or to be played. However there is no game which provides players with wagering opportunities and decisions related to a generated simulation or presentation of plays of a fictitious football game. It is believed that a large segment of players who have an interest in football wagering would be drawn to such games and play the same. This would provide an advantage to the casino since football fans could bet football with a machine year round since the same is not tied to nor related to the actual play of a game. Further such action could take place without the need to provide personnel such as staff to book sports wagers since the machine functions autonomously. Still further players in those jurisdiction which do not permit sports wagering could wager upon such a game.